hungry powerpuff girls
by water.colored.angel
Summary: The powerpuff girls are hungry, why is that? Read and find out


**AN~ I don't own Powerpuff girls. **

**I did this as a commission for someone.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm so hungry!" Bubbles whines rubbing her tummy as it growls. Her eyes were already tearing up from the pain of being empty.<p>

"I know, it's okay. Professor will be back and he will feed us." Blossom lies. She knew that the professor wouldn't be back until late tonight and right now it was morning. Her own stomach growls with the increasing pain of hunger. Buttercup groans as Blossom leads the girls towards the school. "Let's walk, it'll take less energy to just walk than to zoom there."

"Whatever, let's just go." Buttercup groans again. Her stomach growls much louder than the two other girls, she pats her stomach. "God, I'm starving!"

"I know sis, but we don't have much choice. Maybe Ms. Keane will have extra food." Blossom says hopeful, then she leads them all to school, the walk was long and full of agony.

"I'm going to die before we get anything to eat." Buttercup moans as she rubs her stomach, she was already past her limit, she wasn't even sure why the heck the professor didn't leave food for them on Monday, and he won't be back until Friday night, which was tonight. They did have food for the first night but had finished it Monday night. They walk into the school and greet Ms. Keane, she frowns a smidgen.

"Oh, girls, I was looking forward to the apple you guys give me every day, I was in a rush and forgot to grab any food." Ms. Keane said in her whiny nasally tone as she pats her stomach, with a sigh she continues, "Go sit down kids."

Bubbles was just about to burst into tears, Blossom sighs in frustration, and Buttercup kicks a toy that was on the ground sending it flying and smacking the wall just above little Timmy's head. The day just seemed to get worse with every single passing second, none of the powerpuff girls could truly grasp what was going on from the lack of energy.

A terrible groan comes from another little girl, "I'm starving!" screams the most spoiled little brat in the whole city of Townsville, little Miss Princess Morbucks. "I want food NOW!" She screams as she rubs her stomach.

"Shut up!" Buttercup yells at her, "You're not the only person that's hungry!"

"But I'm the most important person, so I should get food first!" She retorts, Buttercup snorts a snicker, Bubble actually giggles at her sister.

"Both of you quiet down!" Ms. Keane yells at the girls right before a groan comes from her own stomach, her face flushes a deep red as she hugs her stomach, "I'm sorry, I just don't have the patience today girls, I'm starving." Then the PPG's hotline phone goes off, Blossom being the leader, and the one with the most power at this moment flew to the phone and answers.

"Hello, Mayor. This is Blossom," Blossom repeats her saying.

"Girls we need you here now!" The Mayor yells in his little voice.

"Come on girls, we gotta go!" Blossom yells over the growling of her stomach, she pats it before she flies through the door. "Mmm, I'm so hungry," she murmurs to herself, they fly leaving their colors behind them.

"Gah! I'm soo hungry, can't the mayor do something for himself?" Buttercup screams at no one in particular as she hugs her stomach as a moan escapes her stomach. They weren't completely paying attention so they shatter the window of the mayor's office.

"Oh, good girls, you're here!" The mayor yells. "It's terrible, just terrible!"

"Another pickle jar?" Bubbles asks as she licks her lips, she hates pickles, a LOT, but at this point she was up to munching on pickles.

"No, the RowdyRuff Boys stole all of the food!" The mayor yells.

A loud groan escapes from the quietest person in the room, Ms. Bellum, she rubs her stomach, "I'm sorry girls, and they stole my food, so I'm starving."

"Alright, let's go girls," Blossom says trying to make Ms. Bellum not feel so bad, they flew out the broken window, they pick a spot high above the city and scan the area of Townsville, then something red catches Bubbles's eyes and without thinking flew straight down at bullet speed. She was so close to nabbing the brilliant red apple but it moved too quickly, she tries to grab it again but it dodges.

She growls with her stomach, "Come on! I want that apple," she quickly pats her stomach and then was back at trying to get the apple, then she realized someone was laughing, and it was a laugh she knew, she'd heard it before, and denying loved to hear, she glances up and meets eye to eye with Boomer.

"What, you hungry?" He taunts her and takes a huge bite of the apple.

"Please, please give me a bite!" Bubbles cries as she hugs her growling stomach. Boomer smiles while he munches on his apple, he looks over his shoulders and then back at her, her eyes were huge and filled with desperate tears.

"Fine, come here," he motions her over to him, desperate she flashes in front of him with in a heartbeat, "Give me a kiss and say pretty, pretty please with a pretty cherry on top." Bubbles was just about to say 'forget this' when her stomach reminded her how hungry she was, she rubs her stomach and sighs.

Blossom had been flying with her sisters a second ago when something yellow caught her eyes, with no other thought besides 'oh, my, god it's a freaking banana!' she had left her sisters behind and was grasping the banana.

"Hey, that's mine!" A voice that had always caught her off guard says, her eyes met with the apple red eyes she loved, but obviously would never admit.

"Brick, you and your stinking brothers have all of the food, give it back!" Blossom yells right before her stomach embarrass her by growling, demanding to be given the food now, Blossom's cheeks matches Brick's eyes, as she rubs her stomach, "please Brick, I'm hungry," Blossom cries desperately.

"Mmm, maybe I'll give you a bite but you got to do something for me," Brick teases her as he unpeels the banana and takes a bite of it, Blossom's eyes grew with jealously of not being able to snack on the banana and out of terror of what she had to say next.

"Fine, what is it that you want me to do," she asks looking at the banana and wiping the drool from her lips.

"I want a kiss from your pretty little lips," Brick smiles teasingly. Blossom was going to put up some resistance but her stomach grumbled again, she rubs it and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine, only because I'm starving." Blossom floats over to him, he looks kind of hurt and she felt bad for saying that, "I'm sorry but I am starving." She leans up.

Buttercup was left behind by hers sisters and was about to yell at them both for leaving her alone, her stomach growls, she pats her stomach, "gah, I'm hungry!" Her eyes scan the forest that her sisters had disappeared into, something triangular and greasy catches her eyes, she knew instantly what it was, a wonderful slice of pizza, and she flashes through the sky faster than the speed of light to get to that pizza. She just about tackles the one person that was her equal match.

"Butch," she breathes as her eyes met his emerald, now unlike her sisters and his brothers they both admitted their feelings but kept it a secret from their siblings, "Butch, can I have a bite of that?"

"Only if you can catch me," he says teasingly and shots up into the air, even though Buttercup was starving she follows him into the sky with a small bubble of light laughter.

"Oh, come on Butch, I'm starving," Buttercup patting her stomach yells just loud enough that Butch could hear her, he falls down towards the ground, and thinking the worst Buttercup shots faster down to catch him thinking he might have choked or something. He lands on his feet and spins, he catches Buttercup but in the process he drops the pizza, it lands toppings faced down. A hopeless tear finds its way out of Buttercup's eye and down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Buttercup," Butch apologizes, "I can take you to the stock pile of food."

"You can?" Buttercup smiles, making Butch smile.

"Of course," he answers.

"Oh, Butch thank you, I'm so hungry," Buttercup says before her stomach grumbles making Butch laugh, she blushes like crazy as she rubs her stomach trying to suffocate the grumble. Butch takes Buttercup's hand and leads her to the giant pile of food, ranging from healthy snacks like fruit and vegetables to junk food like candy and sweets.

Blossom leans up and gives Brick the kiss he demanded, at the same time in a different part of the forest Bubbles leans up and kisses Boomer and whispers in a tiny voice, "pretty, pretty please with a pretty cherry on top." Boomer and Brick both had smiles as they let their girl have a bite of their fruit. Blossom cherished every bite of the banana like there would never be another banana in the whole wide world, Bubbles took a bite and with every bite she cries with joy at finally being able to eat. Buttercup on the other hand had devoured half of the pile with in a second; she floats down next to the pile munching on a piece of pizza, Butch sat down next to Buttercup.

"You were hungry, huh?" He teases her.

"Beyond complete belief," Buttercup leans onto Butch. Brick leads Blossom, Boomer leads Bubbles to where the huge pile had once been but finds the pile only half as large as it once was and Buttercup now sitting on Butch's lap snoring and Butch hugging the her. The girls let out an aw as the boys were kind of confused on how to react; the girls grab their boy's hand.

"Aww, they look so cute," Bubbles gushes.

"Yeah, they do." Blossom agrees and then remembers, "Oh, we got to get this food back to the mayor. Brick," Blossom looks up at him with pleading eyes. Brick sighs and nods his head.

"Whatever, come on Boomer, let's help them." Brick tells Boomer. Blossom was kind of surprised that Brick agreed so easily and it was kind of obvious what she was thinking.

"Oh, what, you think we did this? Yeah, that wasn't us. We chased the Gangreen gang and they had the food already piled up.

"B-but the mayor?" Blossom stutters, and a small groan comes from her stomach, she blushes and pats her stomach, "I'm still hungry, sorry." Brick takes her hand and kisses it softly.

"He saw us flying away from the building and he didn't see the food in the kitchen." Brick explains.

"Hm, I see," Blossom says. They take trips back and forth delivering the food to the mayor and Ms. Bellum, they both were super happy to get food, and even to Ms. Keane who was beyond thrilled to get some apples. She very unlady-like devoured the apples.

So the day was saved thanks to the PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys!


End file.
